In the technological field of connecting electrical plug connectors, plug-in connector systems are known in principle from practice. DE 10 2006 054 647 A1 discloses, for example, an electrical plug connector coupling in which a plug connector coupling comprises two plug housings that can be coupled to one another. The two plug housings are interlocked by means of a latch connection. For this purpose, latching lugs are formed on the first plug housing and corresponding latching tongues are formed on the second plug housing. To unplug the first plug housing from the second plug housing, the latching tongue must be pivoted out of the second plug housing in a direction perpendicular to the unplugging direction of the first plug housing. The unplugging process is therefore laborious.
Another plug-in connector system is known from DE 10 2010017 262 A1. Here, the connector plug attached to the main housing is locked by means of a locking device that can be attached from above to the main housing and the connector plug. A disadvantage of this system is the large overall height produced by the attachable locking device.